The Joshua Tree
by AtlasandAdia
Summary: Based loosely on Dante's "Divine Comedy", this is our version of Breaking Dawn. ExB & all other canon pairings. WIP
1. Chapter One

**The Joshua Tree**

**Chapter One**

_A/N: Here's the first chapter! Let us know what you think!_

-_Atlas & Adia_

"...its time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."

His eyes widened in alarm.

"Its a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."

He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."

He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand.

Where it would stay- conceivably for the rest of eternity.

------------------------------------

Edward smiled, almost childlike as his too dark eyes observed the ring on my finger and I found myself beaming back at him with little effort. Just how he'd made me feel at all happy about this impending wedding I was sure I'd never know, even if we did live forever. Somehow, though, in that instant I was almost excited. Almost.

I was also relieved I wasn't going to be telling Charlie on my own.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, the corners of his lips twitching as he placed a light kiss on my forehead and sat up.

"I want to say no, not yet, but then I'm not sure I'd ever be ready and you'd be stuck with me here in this field forever-"

"I thought you had a fear of aging." Edward chuckled.

"I do, which is why we had better get this over with, because either way, I'm not staying like this-" I gestured to my body, in all its normalcy "...past the age of 19. And since I also insist upon retaining your _virtue_, we have to get through Charlie and down the aisle by August 13th."

He rolled his eyes playfully and left his place beside me, standing with his characteristic speed and then helping me to my own feet. Swiftly lifting me to his back in a gesture I had become used to, he set off down the heavily forested hillside at his usual inhuman sprint. I had come to love it- the wind whipping through my hair and the breathtaking acceleration so smooth it made me feel like we were flying. It seemed ridiculous now that I had ever found it frightening. It was beautiful; it was freedom. Freedom with him that I'd soon have forever. I never wanted to let go.

All too soon we were slowing and the old truck that I loved came into view. I remained clinging to his stone back, extremely comfortable pressed against him and not eager to leave my place, despite my fondness for the vehicle. I sighed into his shoulder as we came to a stop a few meters away from the passenger's side door.

"Do you want to drive?" Edward's voice held nothing but amusement as I clung tighter still to his torso.

"Yes." I answered, my eyes closed. "You drive much too fast, and I'm not really in that much of a hurry to see Charlie's face turn puce again. I could use the extra 15 minutes to think over what exactly to tell him..."

"I'm not either. I won't argue with you if you insist on driving half the speed limit the whole way there, which is about what your truck can manage in any case."

I swatted him for that one. "Be nice. Senior citizen. Stupid shiny Volvo owner." I sniggered, remembering the last time I'd said that. It seemed worlds away. "If you promise to go slow, you can drive. I don't really care to be honest."

The corner's of his lips twitched as he reached back and nicked my car keys from the back pocket of my jeans where they were hanging out. His smile grew wider as he gently lifted my left hand from his chest, peering again at the beautiful ring on my finger that, perhaps by some miracle to him, I had not removed. His cold lips kissed my hand before he pulled me effortlessly from his back and stood me back up on the always damp ground. He could see the faint nervousness in my eyes. He always could.

"It'll be fine Bella. You might be surprised by how he takes the news. I think he's been expecting it for a while. Or something like it." He tapped his temple knowingly.

"I hope you're right." I really wanted to believe him; I knew eventually Charlie would be fine but given his dislike for Edward, though declining, and his experiences with Renee I couldn't see him taking it well regardless. The fear in the pit of my stomach remained as we both got in the truck. As soon as I'd put my seatbelt on I felt his cold squeeze on my hand, gentle but secure. He didn't bother with the flimsy belt. It wouldn't help him anyway.

I stared blankly out the windshield for the first few minutes, considering my father's reaction. Just as we were re-entering the town, he turned his dark stare toward me for a moment. I managed a small, weak smile for his benefit. He smiled back, encouragingly, though even in his doubtless gaze I could see a measure of apprehension. My anxiety was all but lost as his eyes met mine. He was so beautiful, I didn't even really care that for the moment he wasn't paying attention to the road. My truck was built more like a tank anyway, and as much as I hated to admit it the idea of _Edward_ getting into an accident at 20 miles per hour was ridiculous. Our eyes held for some time, and I wondered if he was trying, with futility, as always, to delve into my mind. Eventually he looked back at the road, breaking our contact, and with it, the spell he'd cast over me that had all but distracted me from what we were about to do. It came rushing back and again I began to wonder what I would say to Charlie when we arrived. It made me so anxious that I almost wished Jasper were nearby. At least I'd be able to think.

The minutes ticked by and I still couldn't think of a light way to break the news to him. In every scenario I considered he had roughly the same reaction. He'd be upset either way- it was just a matter of fury or sadness. Probably both. I knew just as Edward did that he'd been expecting something but I was sure the shock of the news would still be enough to anger him. I didn't think my _fiance'_s presence was going to help his mood any either. Ugh, I still hated that stupid word. Still, we had to tell him. I had to tell him. I had promised him the chance to say goodbye. He and everyone else we knew deserved better.

We pulled into the drive in front of the house, I could see the flicker of the TV in the window so I supposed Charlie was watching one of his basketball games. Good. At least he'd be in a good mood.

The knot in my stomach tightened with renewed vigour as I prepared myself for what lay ahead. The moment of truth. I wrapped my fingers around the door handle and was about to get out when Edward caught my shoulder. My head spun around to look at him, my eyes widening in surprise as I found him only a few inches away. I jumped back slightly, surprised, but pleased as his lips touched my own. His kiss was energizing, taking some of my fear with it. He smiled as we separated, though only by inches, reassuring me. It really would be fine. I loved him, he loved me, and nothing would change, no matter what Charlie's reaction.

With revived strength I pulled fully away from him—for once—and got out of the truck. I tried to pick a face to have when I got in, and I settled on content. Though a nagging part of me still hated the idea of _marriage_, I _was_ getting married, and nobody could be better for me than Edward. As I stepped up the porch and put my hand on the door handle. I looked back to see Edward firmly at my shoulder. I took his hand in mine and turned the knob. Stepping into the room, I expected to see Charlie sitting on the couch, leaning toward the TV but he wasn't. I heard him in the kitchen.

"Bells? 'that you?" He called from where he stood at the microwave. I had to remind myself it was a Saturday; it was so strange to see him home this early. It was only about five o'clock. He must have been making himself a snack.

"Yeah, Dad. Edward's here too." I answered, successfully keeping the shake out of my voice. "Are you making dinner?" My voice was surprised. That was good. Keep sounding casual.

"Just one of those TV dinners I found in the bottom of the freezer. I didn't really expect you to come home tonight. I thought you'd stay with Alice..." His voice was careful. He hadn't forgotten the strangled sobs that had echoed from my room last night. It would have made sense for me to stay with her tonight in his eyes. He thought I needed the girlfriend to talk to. "Edward." Charlie directed a curt nod in his direction. He didn't look quite friendly but there was at least a measure of respect in his gesture.

"I saw Alice this morning. We had a... uh, good talk. I'm sorry about last night, Dad." I skillfully avoided his eye, looking instead over his shoulder Edward and I walked together into the kitchen. I did however catch his smile.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I'm glad you seem to be alright now." He eyed Edward appraisingly. Edward smiled back at him with flawless decency. "I hope Jacob will be fine, though," he finished under his breath. I wasn't sure I quite caught it but I knew Edward did.

"He'll be alright, Charlie. He's very strong." He squeezed my hand- my left hand, as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mm," Charlie mused, not looking convinced but ready for a subject change. "What have you two been up to then?"

"We just got back from a little hike, actually. Edward is teaching me to appreciate the outdoors." I felt myself force a laugh. I still didn't know how to break our news to him. Hiking was something way out of character for me. I was counting on my statement to generate small talk so I could think clearly.

"Hiking? You hate hiking, Bella." Charlie's voice was surprised. I wasn't sure he even believed me. His eyes narrowed. "Where were you hiking?"

I loosened Edward's grip on my hand absentmindedly and pointed vaguely out the window to the left of the table."Oh, just on the back side of tow-"

"Just on the outskirts of town," Edward interrupted cooly, pointing the opposite direction in an attempt to distract Charlie from my hand. He poked my side discretely, trying to clue me in. "Near my house, actually. There's a few hills along the river." He was lying of course, not that it mattered. My mistake had already been made. Charlie's eyes were locked on my left hand. My own eyes widened as I quickly retracted it.

"Bella, honey, what's on your hand?" He looked confused, but a wary look crossed his face as well. A grimace threatened to expose itself at his lips.

"Nothing, Dad-" The words slipped from my mouth before I could control them. Stupid.

"Bella..." Edward clasped my hand in his and met Charlie's apprehensive gaze. He must have known he had already figured it out. "Charlie... that's why we came together, to talk to you about something." He sighed, and though he kept his face flawlessly calm I could see that his almost black eyes were restless. I wished he had the chance to hunt before we did this, it might have made it easier for him.

"Charlie, I know you're not terribly fond of me but you must know that I love Isabella with all my heart. I can't imagine life without her, and I was an utter fool to leave like I did last September. She has graciously forgiven me and knows that there is no way I would ever leave again. Bella is my everything. My life is empty without her." Edward spoke with such hypnotic, passionate conviction that it was impossible not to believe him. "I want to marry her, Charlie. I've come to ask you to allow me to do so. I promise you I will never stop loving her. I will make her happy and look after her as long as we live."

Seeing no reason to hide it any longer, he lifted my hand to the table. Charlie seemed unable to speak, though as predicted his cheeks did turn a frightening purple. His shoulders seemed to slump back as he shrunk in his chair, dropping the fork he held in his hand into the lumpy tomato sauce of the TV dinner that sat, almost untouched, before him.

"Dad..." I managed to whisper. My body felt like it was made out of the same stone as Edward's.

"She's agreed to be my wife, but we want it to be with your blessing." Edward added softly.

Charlie twitched slightly in his seat. Closing his eyes, he managed to contain whatever it was that was about to explode and then forced what I'm sure were edited words though his mouth. "B... Bella, you're too young..."

I knew that was coming. "I've been with Edward since I got here, Dad. I know... it wasn't right for you and Renee, but I need Edward. Sometimes you just _know_ what you have to do. Age isn't a factor for us."

"Bella, you have no idea what it means to be married to someone!" Charlie's face grew more purple as he spoke. "You are still a child. You're going to University and making a life of your own before I'll allow you to marry anybody!" His eyes were fierce, and he stared Edward down with a look of absolute hatred. "I can't believe _your_ father would ever allow you to marry so young either! What, are you telling me first just to _test the water?_ Don't be ridiculous! You'll _not_ marry my daugher and that's all there is to it!" He turned his glare back to me. "Bella, you're not getting married. You had better not tell your mother about this either."

"_Charlie!-_" I began to protest, but Edward interrupted me once more, placing his forever cold hand on mine to demonstrate our united front.

"Bella is almost 19, Charlie. She does have the legal right to make her own decision in this case and though we would far prefer you to graciously acknowledge our choice and be the man to walk her down the aisle, we _will_ go ahead regardless. Carlisle is already aware of our engagement and has no objections."

"_Madman._" I heard my father whisper under his breath. He turned to me again. "Bella..." His face was full of frustration, but the anger was slowly being replaced with an expression of defeat and sadness. "Why now? You're already leaving for school. He'll be with you-" He threw another nasty glare at Edward, "why do you have to _marry_ him?" The word was expelled from his lips with the same distaste I had initially echoed my own sentiments toward the idea. I could hardly argue with him- I would agree wholeheartedly if there weren't more behind the decision than just a wedding. I was ready to leave my human self behind.

"Dad, Edward is all I need. There is no reason to wait," I insisted quietly. I refused to blink at his horrified glance. I had to speak with every bit of conviction I felt. There would never be anyone else but Edward. The word _marriage_ ment little to me now, but I had every intention of staying with him forever.

"It has been something Bella and I have been considering for some time. There is no one I would rather spend my life with, and she feels the same way. We have survived a great deal together-" Edward sighed, staring meaningfully in my direction. Charlie need not know about James, Victoria, the Volturi, or the newborn vampire army the Cullens and Quileute werewolves had recently wiped out. He would think only of Edward's departure last September. "and we belong together. Bella is my best friend, and I hers." His stone lips could not contain his smile. "We plan to marry on or before the 13th of August. Alice has already started the preparations."

I winced. He seemed to be going for the band-aid method. Throw in as much information as possible as quickly as possible and hope for the best. Clean break. I bit my lip as Charlie roared.

"The _thirteenth of AUGUST! _Bella Swan, that is in less than _two months!_ Just WHEN were you planning on telling me? _Two months notice?!_ Am I the last to know? What the hell is Alice doing? _Were _you even planning to tell me?"

Though the question was directed at me, I thought it best that Edward answer. I didn't know how best to explain that one. I squeezed his hand and caught his eye in my silent plea. He sighed and looked back to Charlie, answering as calmly as possible, though there was an edge to his voice. He seemed to be getting impatient, which for him was a first. I deduced it had to have something to do with his thirst.

"Alice had a feeling and simply started without us. We've only just announced our intent to marry. She is the reason we're going to be able to do it within two months. She's excellent at what she does, and I wouldn't doubt she could put it together in two weeks if we asked her to. We want to do it before we and the rest of our friends leave for school, so everyone will have an opportunity to come."

Charlie seemed unable to argue anymore. He was at a loss for words. The shock appeared to be holding him hostage.

"Dad..." My left hand, which bore the offending ring left its place alongside Edward's as I reached to comfort my father. "Please..." I could feel my face begging for his forgiveness, as this whole idea was actually intended, at least in my eyes, to be of comfort to him and Renee. A chance to say goodbye. I decided to remind him of this. "I know you could feel it coming, Dad... you asked me for the chance to say goodbye. I'm not running off with him. I want you to walk me down the aisle before I have to leave for Alaska..." I could feel tears welding in my eyes. "Please, Dad..."

Edward placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. Not surprisingly, it did help. Charlie looked torn. He had listened to my every word and knew I was right. I knew he just wanted what was best for me. If I could really tell him the truth he would _know_ that this had to be done.

"I know I said that," Charlie mumbled, almost dejected. What he was about to say appeared to be very difficult for him. I knew he was a man of few words. "Bella... I just want you to be happy. I dont want you to make the same mistakes I did." He squeezed my hand lightly, his hands clammy, before pulling away to massage his temples. Headache. "I... I know Edward is a good guy. I know that. I just didn't think it would be so... soon," he finished, resigned.

"I know Dad. I'm sorry." I answered, drained. The room was silent for what must have been only a few moments but felt like an eternity. Eventually he spoke again.

"If this is really what you want, Bella..." He closed his eyes, his expression still holding visible traces of anger. "If you're sure, completely certain... I guess I can't hold you back." I waited for my body to show some sign of relief as I processed his words, but predictably, none came. He wasn't celebrating. "But I will not be responsible for breaking any of this... this _news_ to your mother.." I could hear his teeth grinding from across the table

I grimaced. That wasn't going to be fun, but I understood it was my responsibility. I nodded silently.

"We intend to tell her ourselves." Edward smiled carefully at my agitated father. The frustration I had detected a few minutes ago seemed to have lifted from him. "We would never leave you to do that, Charlie." I nodded again in agreement.

"I'll do it, Dad. We can face Renee." Charlie grunted in what might have been resignation but sounded still more like anger. He let his eyes escape to the ceiling, as if to beg whoever was watching us now to confirm he was dreaming. Slowly, gradually, the bluish red color faded from his face and he directed his vague attention back to the meal that sat, now cold, before him. I allowed him to pick at it dejectedly for a minute before I took it from him, excused myself and placed it in the microwave to warm up again. I was glad for the two minutes it took to heat the meal, for the separation it granted me from Charlie. Tonight was going to have to be an early night.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: _Thanks for all the support, guys, both here and on LJ. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and we forgot the disclaimer the first time around. Sadly, Adia doesn't own Edward. :( Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No infringement is intended. _

* * *

Chapter Two

(_Two weeks later..._)

To my surprise, a few days after breaking the news to Charlie I found my sense of excitement growing. I was sure, however, that my anticipation was more for the events that would follow my looming nuptial doom than the wedding itself. Despite my continued cynicism, Charlie's relative defeat and Edward's unmasked elation forced me to look at what was coming with a more positive outlook. One afternoon in the public eye beside Edward wasn't going to kill me, and really was a small price to pay for a chance at eternity with him by my side. Besides my inherent distaste of marriage, the only thorn in my side was dread of Renee's reaction when I worked up the courage to inform her properly.

In the mean time, Alice continued to burry herself in our wedding plans. My future sister in law had been so busy in the last week or so that it had become difficult to keep up with everything she was doing, not that I put much effort forth. For the last fortnight I had successfully avoided stepping foot in the house the Cullen family shared on the not so-off chance that she already had the entire place decked out in wedding gear. I knew from experience that she never did anything halfway. Even with in my casual optimism I didn't think I was quite ready for that. It was understandable, then, that the request she made of me on the Friday night nearly two weeks after we broke the news to Charlie was a little daunting. It was about nine o'clock when she phoned and asked to meet me early Saturday morning.

The next day, I found myself peering blindly at my blaring clock radio at the ungodly hour of 7 A.M. on a weekend. A million surprisingly detailed ideas of how to destroy the stupid little clock passed through my head before I finally managed to slough out of bed. It had only been two weeks since graduation but already school and the prospect of getting up early felt worlds away. Even in my grogginess, though, I noticed immediately that Edward wasn't with me. It took a moment for me to remember that he'd left last night to hunt, shortly after Alice called, though only locally. An unexpected giggle forcing its way through my throat, I tried not to imagine him chasing after squirrels in the darkened forest behind my house. My brain needed time to wake up.

Feeling a little off, same as I always did every time he left, I managed to find a pair of jeans to put on with my favourite tank. I was just heading into the bathroom with my clothes for a shower when I heard Charlie clunking around downstairs, dropping something on the kitchen floor. The sound made me jump, but it didn't think whatever it was shattered. Deciding to ignore it, I closed the door and finished getting ready.

Like the Cullen mansion, I had also made an effort to avoid my father. It was my hope that the silence and space would help both of us better accept what was about to happen. Thinking about him and leaving reminded me again of Renee. I hadn't yet made good on my promise to him that I'd tell her myself, though Alice had prodded me to do something or at least let Edward help. I refused, of course, but did manage to work up the courage last night to send her a vague email last night to ease her into the idea. Looking back on it it was probably a bad idea, but at least the highly distressed phone I expected to receive any time now would break the ice. I knew I'd probably have to explain myself very soon.

Trying to silence the panic that thoughts of my mother's reaction always brought on, I stumbled clumsily downstairs with my hair in a towel. I hoped, guiltily, that Edward would be back soon. I hated weekends because Charlie often stayed home past noon, which usually rendered me to my room in my desire to avoid him. I tried to act as normal as possible, but his behaviour made it even more difficult. When we did end up in the same room as each other, I was rarely even greeted with a 'hello.' Sometimes, however, I did catch the odd wistful smile on his face when I tripped on something or poked myself with a knife tip while doing the dishes. This morning, however, was different.

As I strolled tiredly into the kitchen I found that, to my chagrin, he had been waiting for me, staring broodingly at the floor unoccupied by the food or newspaper I had hoped would distract him from talking to me. I just didn't think I could handle another injured heart to heart with him.. It would feel like saying goodbye all over again which was, in effect, the practical purpose behind my approaching marriage to Edward. But I couldn't be selfish. I stood my ground, smiled warmly and greeted him the same way I did every morning though I wasn't sure yet if I should expect a reply. The words felt heavy in my throat.

"Morning, Dad."

Charlie was quiet for a moment, not raising his eyes from the floor until I turned my back to him, rummaging through the cereal cupboard for my Cheerios. When I found the box I was looking for I closed the cupboard and grabbed a clean bowl from the dry tray by the sink. I was glad that I hadn't put everything away yesterday evening; the dish cupboard was right behind him. By the time I had my spoon, I knew I couldn't avoid his eye contact any longer. I allowed myself to meet his stare.

"Bella..." He breathed a heavy sigh. "I, uh... I'm heading in the general direction of Edward's house this morning." His use of my intended's name surprised me. Usually he purposely referred to the mansion the Cullen family shared as _Alice's_ house. I waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Are you?" My voice betrayed my surprise.

"Yeah," was his gruff answer as he straightened up, the vulnerability his stance had exuded diffused. "Aren't you going to see Alice this morning?"

"Er, yeah, actually..." I wondered how he knew. He seemed to notice the question in my face as he answered my thoughts as if I had voiced them.

"Heard you on the phone last night." Ah. I nodded, for lack of any better response.

"She has some sort of surprise for me." My smile was noncommittal. There was no anger left in his face, he merely looked depressed. A twinge of guilt coursed through me but stopped as I noticed the little twinkle in his dark eyes. Weird.

"So, do you want a ride up there?"

"Uh, sure, Dad. I'll just eat real quick and we can go." I would let my hair dry on its own. It was so humid that taking my hairdryer to it would be a waste of effort anyway.

"Meet you in the cruiser." He attempted a smile, surprising me further. As I watched my father leave the kitchen in search of his usual summer Birkenstock's, I wondered what had sparked this change of mood. I considered vaguely if he was just luring me into his car so he could wrestle me into a cell at the station and keep me there until I agreed to call off the wedding. It was a ridiculous thought, but the possibility of his intent being the reason for Alice's phone call last night did come to mind. I had never put Charlie in a situation like this before, was I really sure of how he would react? No, that really was stupid. He might have been be upset, but I was fairly sure he hadn't lost his head. I could just imagine the town's reaction to the police chief's incarceration of his daughter.

With a sigh, I put my dishes in the sink and grabbed my coat. Although it we were now into the first week of July, it still never really got hot in Forks. It still felt strange to carry a coat around in the middle of summer. I was just about to put my own sandals on and head out the door when something on the table in the living room caught my eye. To my surprise it was one of the numerous stacks of invitations Alice had ordered Edward and I to hand deliver. I thought I'd left them all under the seat in my truck, trying to keep them from Charlie to avoid making the situation any more painfully real for him, at least for the time being. I picked one up and turned it in my hands. They were quite pretty really, if not quite what I would have chosen. The cover of each was decorated with a unique horde of white lilies and a curvy silver font that announced the occasion with showy excitement. I was fairly sure she'd made them herself, and wondered vaguely if she'd ever taken a course in wedding planning, or if all of the perversely meticulous skill she'd been exhibiting had just come naturally. Neither would have surprised me. She had gone to a lot of work, though. Almost as much work as Edward and I had carting them around town for whole afternoons, making personal deliveries to what felt like every person I'd ever met. He was always really good about it, but the experience made me moody. I tried not to remember the fake smile I had learned to plaster on my face every time someone answered their door. Their eyes danced with bemused disbelief as they asked Edward personal questions, usually ignoring me until they brought up their memories of Charlie and Renee. Of course they weren't _all _that bad, but I still had to keep reminding myself that the end result was worth going through the painful motions.

Feeling a little piqued now, I tucked the stack under my arm and headed for the door once again. My driving companion was leaning against the cruiser waiting for me. I smiled quickly at him without stopping to chat and climbed into the passengers side. He followed my lead and, without a word, backed out of the driveway and took off down the road in the direction opposite the station. I knew I was being ridiculous. It wasn't until we were just leaving the town limits, though, that he started to look comfortable enough to speak. I decided to start the conversation.

"So, where are you going that's near Edward's house?" Casual. Good. Charlie didn't say anything for a few moments. Just when I was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer at all, he met my gaze with the most surprising statement I'd heard all week.

"I'm coming with you, actually. I'm going to talk to Edward."

"Wha- what? Why?" I demanded, incredulous. If he thought he was going to 'speak' to Edward man to man, I had to dissuade him immediately. I knew Edward wouldn't hurt him; I was more worried he'd hurt himself attacking my vampire fiance. Charlie didn't answer immediately, but when he finally did his response was more shocking still.

"I... I owe him an apology," He paused, trying with difficulty to collect his thoughts into words. Finally, he slowed the cruiser down and pulled over on the roadside about three miles from Edward's house. His eyes were guilty when he turned to me. "Bella, I'm sorry about the way I've treated him since he's come back. I know I've probably hurt you more than him doing that. I don't hate Edward, I just resent... I resent that he's going to be taking you from me again."

My heart ached. I felt awful. "Dad..." He already knew I was going to Alaska for 'school', but this was something else entirely.

"Those months after he left, they were hell Bella. I resent that he took you with him when he left. I'd never seen you so... utterly destroyed. And there's nothing I could do. I didn't think he'd come back, and when Jacob seemed to be making you human again I admit I hoped you might choose him. I wanted my girl back. I just wanted you to be happy again." A sad smile touched his face. His honesty had me choked. "I'm afraid that anger toward Edward never really faded, especially not when I started hearing from Billy about how depressed Jake was after he did come back. There was just this feeling in the back of my mind. Like... the _Cullen kid_ just didn't belong here," he sighed. His last statement shocked me further into silence. He was more perceptive than I gave him credit for, and I knew he wouldn't be dissuaded of his intuitions as easily as Renee. I doubted he'd ever loose that _feeling_, and I was sure that both Edward and Jacob would readily agree with him, though for different reasons. I had heard that statement before. I felt a little sick.

"Anyway, never mind all that. My point... my point is that I know you love him, and I know that he's a good person. I've seen that you can't be happy without him, and that's what its about, isn't it?" He looked at me awkwardly, trying to gauge my reaction. The nervousness was absent from his voice now, replaced by the parental conviction he saved for situations like this. I fidgeted, pushing the ring's stone around my finger tensely.

"Are you-" I managed to choke out.

"You have my blessing, Bella. You're too young, but you have my blessing. If you really want it, I won't prevent you from doing it. I still have no idea _why_ you feel compelled to _marry_ him, especially after what happened to your mother and I," I was surprised that he brought Renee up, unable to recall the last time I'd heard him speak about her without my mentioning her first. "I was so sure she'd have fed you some strong words about marriage while you lived with her, but I guess I was wrong."

I bit my lip. I didn't know how to answer him. There was no way I would tell him that I actually hated the idea, but Renee _had_ told me time and time again that smart people waited, that responsible people got their lives together before they even considered it. I decided not to respond to his last statement.

"Thanks, Dad... Really. I'm so glad that we're okay. Edward will be thrilled too..." Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt foolish. "He really wanted your approval. He's very old fashioned," I finished. Charlie looked at me curiously, but he was wearing a little smile of his own. "Of course I wanted it too," I added, and the corners of his lips twitched as he started the engine again. We rode out the next few minutes in companionable silence. That little bit of normalcy felt like the best gift he could ever have given me. We arrived at Edward's house before long, and as we got out of the car, he spoke again. What he asked me made me laugh, and I could have hugged him.

"So, uh... do you have a dress?"

-------------------------------

Emmett answered the door and ushered us in with his usual easy grin. He was dressed in coveralls and a pair of work gloves, apparently just coming in from the garage. Charlie's eyes bulged as he took in Edward's 'older' brother for what was probably the first time, at least close up. His stare was locked on the thick bands of muscle that were Emmett's arms, and I remembered his discomfort more than year and a half ago when I told him I had a date with Edward Cullen and he'd thought I meant the 'big one with the muscles'. Knowing Emmett as I did, Charlie's reaction to him was almost funny. He was the biggest kid I knew.

"Hello Emmett." I smiled back at him, nudging Charlie discretely though I knew Emmett wouldn't miss the gesture. "My Dad's come with me to-" I paused, not sure what to say. "-to meet everyone properly. Is Edward around?" I hinted.

"He's out for a walk right now, he'll be back soon." He winked at me and moved to shake Charlie's hand, eyes mischievous. "Chief Swan, its good to meet you finally. Emmett Cullen." Charlie put on his best face and took Emmett's glove covered hand, shaking it firmly. It occurred to me that he was probably wearing the gloves on purpose, likely on Alice's orders. I was sure she had seen this happening, and my suspicions of Charlie seemed stupider than ever.

"Emmett." He nodded politely, puffing out his chest a little. "Call me Charlie. I'm off duty." Risking a wink, he clapped their grasped grip with his other hand and smiled tentatively. We were joined soon after by Carlisle and Esme who welcomed us as warmly as ever. Carlisle offered to give Charlie what I was sure would be a restricted tour of the house. I was grateful when he agreed amicably, leaving me with nothing more than a request to call him when Edward came back. Emmett punched my arm playfully.

"Alice said you'd be bringing him. 'bout time, too. You know she's been driving us crazy? Has us out on errands all the time, forcing us into suits..." He grinned at me, cocking a perfect eyebrow. "It's a good thing we like you so much. But you haven't even been over here in two weeks. Honeymoon doesn't start until _after_ the wedding, you know." I rolled my eyes, playing along with his relentless teasing.

"You would know, eh?" Before I knew it I was laughing. "You just wait, Emmett. You can tease me now, but in a few weeks I'll be stronger than you are."

"Nah," he dismissed me with another crooked grin, pulling the gloves off his hands. I was about to make that hand wrestling challenge with him that Edward had requested when we were interrupted by Alice, who called me from upstairs. Emmett distanced himself immediately, peering up at her with a show of joking apprehension. "You're on your own, kid. No dressies for me until the day of." With a wink and a quick pat on the back, he left back to the garage, probably to rejoin Rosalie. Alice smiled fondly, rolling her eyes as well.

"You just can't get that guy in a suit. Remember that prom, a while back when your foot was broken?" How could I forget? "Rose had to bug him for ages before he agreed to wear it." I laughed, feeling strangely lighthearted and made my way upstairs to meet her. Jasper's presence beside her explained my sudden euphoria.

"Where've you been?" Alice pouted when I finally reached her, pulling me into a hug. "You haven't come around for so long! I barely even see Edward. Have you been delivering those invitations?"

"Yes, yes..." I answered with brief fatigue. "To everyone and their dog..." Jasper winked at me from behind her back and I grinned at him. "I was worried you'd have the house decked out already." I admitted sheepishly, apologetic. Edward and I had been spending our days together in our meadow, my house, the piers at Port Angelas... "It will be here, right?"

Alice looked incredulous. "Haven't you read through your own invitations? The date is set for the ninth of August. The wedding will be in the hall, and the reception in the front room. There's plenty of space. And I won't start decorating here for another two weeks." She nudged me, as if this should have been obvious. I huffed playfully.

"So what did you need me for?"

"Do you really need a reason to come? Her lips remained in their irresistible pout, but I didn't miss the way her twinkling eyes caught Jasper's as I was pulled into her room. He smiled back at her and left us to it. "We need your opinion on the bridesmaid's dresses. _And_, I need you to choose a few people to be your bridesmaids so we can get them fitted properly!" Alice foraged through the rapidly filling rack in her massive walk in closet that she had reserved for wedding outfits and pulled out a pearly rose dress that was lovely in its simplicity. The sleeves were full length, and it appeared to have a low shoulder and waistline. A long scarf edged in vintage lace wound around the waist, and the dress itself was double skirted, one layer cutting off just below what was probably the knee line, and the other falling to the floor, fringing at the ankles. She'd been keeping to the 1918 theme, as expected.

"It's beautiful, Alice." I smiled. I hadn't thought much about who I wanted to be my bridesmaids but as it was only just over a month off, it was time. "I think I'll ask Angela and... do you think, Esme? I don't know about Rosalie..." My voice trailed off, unsure. I didn't want my own mother in the wedding party either. Alice smiled apologetically, as aware as I that her sister wasn't quite in favour of my becoming a vampire.

"She'll come around, Bella. You should ask her anyway, though. It's a start." She tapped her nose and put the dress away. "I'm glad you like the dress. I had a few made. Esme will be thrilled that you'd like her to be a bridesmaid." I attempted to smile back at her, observing the other outfits she had hanging beside us.

"So how about your dress? Do I get to see it or will _I_ have to wait, like Edward?" I joked. Her enthusiasm was back immediately.

"Mine has a style more similar to yours; it has a proper waistline and a collar, and the skirts are a little wider." She moved a few hangers around and finally removed one covered in plastic. Lifting the bag from the dress, she continued, "Its a little pre-1918, but Edward should still recognize it." It was even prettier than the bridesmaids dress, though in a similar blushing pink color. The bottom skirt was a little darker than the top one. It, too, had full length sleeves.

"It's fantastic," I sighed happily, feeling the light, flowing fabric between my fingers. "It suits you perfectly!" And suddenly, I could see everything. For a few moments, I forgot why she was showing me these beautiful dresses and pictured myself wearing each of them in turn, a very vintage Edward strolling me through a a breezy park lined with massive oaks and poplars. The colored leaves fell gracefully from the trees, and he smiled at me... I was having one of my Anne of Green Gables moments. But in that very second, I understood. I was so glad that I'd let Alice do her thing, thankful that our wedding was going to be as it should have been for him, so many years ago. It felt, well... real. It didn't matter that I was marrying at 18. I remembered my own words. _Age isn't a factor for us. _It never had been. I felt like a fool. This... this meant just as much to me as it did to him. It would give my family and our friends the best ending we could give them, yes, but... It was about _us._ We were 80 years late, and it should never have been for them. Edward and I. Marriage. I wondered how I could ever have spoken the word as if it were dirty. The sharpness of my vision was blinding.

"Edward should be here in about three minutes. You should go call Charlie." Alice winked at me, snapping me out of my consciousness with another hug. I returned her embrace wholeheartedly, more thankful than I believed I could ever have been.

"Thanks, Alice. Really." I loved her. "I mean it. Thank you." She didn't look surprised.

"Your welcome, sis." The grin on her face was breathtaking, as always. I hugged her again.

Downstairs, Carlisle had Charlie sitting down at the kitchen table with a cup of fresh coffee. I wasn't surprised when I found he was the only one drinking it.

"-Well its a beautiful house, Carlisle-" he complimented, stopping mid sip when he saw Alice and I at the archway that connected the spacious tiled room to the hardwood dining hall.

"Hey Dad, Carlisle. Edward just called Alice's cell phone," I lied, smiling. "He'll be here soon." As if on queue, the garage could be heard. My heart skipped a beat. "Or, right now."

"Come, Bella." Alice tugged at my arm, insisting I follow her to meet him at the door, or so I thought. Before I knew she had me outside, standing on the vast driveway. I was confused to find that there was nobody there, Edward's silver Volvo already parked motionless inside the garage. I looked to Alice, wondering why were outside if he had already gone in, but she shook her head silently and whispered, "Wait."

Suddenly, we could hear an engine revving from the base of the driveway. I tried to see who it was, but the entrance to the property was obscured by thick brush. "Alice-"

"Shh-"

I heard the engine rev again, but before I had enough time to process the sound there was an ice blue sports car screaming toward us. I almost yelped in surprise. Alice grinned as Edward stopped the car just before it hit the massive Jeep in the garage. My eyes widened in apprehension. He _had_ to be kidding me.

"Edward!" Alice greeted, moving forward to examine the beautiful convertible he was just climbing out of. "Wow, it's beautiful, isn't it? Look, Bella!" I barely heard her call me.

"Edward..." I began hastily, following Alice and meeting him halfway. "What _is_ this?"

"Its a Carrera."

"What?"

"A Porsche." My favourite lopsided grin graced his face and he leaned down to capture my lips with his. Unable to put up much resistance, I waited until he broke the kiss before asking him again, my head spinning. I hoped my suspicions were wrong, but I had a feeling they weren't.

"No, that's not what I meant. What. Is with. The Porsche?" I could feel my eyes bulge every time I looked at the car. Alice was absorbed, running her long fingers untouchingly across its flawless surface and staring at the driver's seat wistfully.

"I missed you," Edward continued, ignoring my demand. "I had to go pick it up this morning, and it took longer than I thought it would." I expected his eyes to be dark, but they had lightened. He had hunted too, like he said he would. Breathtaking as always, he threw a glance over his shoulder at Alice and chuckled. She had given in to her desire and seated herself in in the driver's spot, her eyes twinkling as she grinned up at me. I thought I heard a 'vrroom' escape her lips as she returned her attention to the steering wheel. It would have been funny if not for my shock. I heard Jasper laugh from behind me and soon noticed that the rest of the family plus Charlie had come to join us out on the driveway.

"Its a gift, Bella." I transfered my alarmed ogle to Jasper, who had spoken to me. He spoke what he said next under his breath, so Charlie could not hear. "From Alice and I."

No! Even though I immediately suspected to hear it, I was so shocked that I couldn't force the words out of my mouth. But that didn't stop me trying. Edward just pulled me to him and kept laughing.

"Aga! Crr...Ja! A! Wh!!!"

"Relax Bella, give yourself a minute." His angel's voice wavered almost musically as he spoke, trying to contain his amusement. I could just imagine the look on Charlie's face, but I avoided his eyes. _Why, in God's name, would they buy me a car, and then give it to me __**in front of Charlie**_?! Had they gone mad? I couldn't understand how Carlisle had allowed it to happen. Weren't we supposed to be trying to appear normal? "_There's nothing all that abnormal about a car, Bella. Relax."_ Edward whispered in my ear, making me seriously question his inability to read my mind.

"Alice!" I finally managed, feeling the blush of my incredulance rise in my cheeks. I couldn't help myself. "What are you _doing_?"

"Bella..." she breathed, getting out of the car. "Its a wedding present. An early one. Your truck won't last forever." I knew the real reason she'd gotten it for me, but it didn't help matters much. _An indulgence. We all like to drive fast. _They expected I would be the same once I had become one of them. I was incredulous, but apparently so was Charlie. His voice broke the silence.

"W_hat?_" He choked, his own throat apparently loosening as well. I risked a glance. His face was purple. "You bought her a _Porsche_ as a wedding gift?"

---------------------------------

(Starred points-For an idea of what each look like, see the links in our profile. :))

Let us know what you think:) Hope you enjoyed!

-_Atlas & Adia_


End file.
